Issei Kurosaki
Kamen Rider Caucasus is a Kamen Rider that only appears in Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love (when he tries to destroy all humanity). He transforms using the power of the gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power exceeds the power of most Riders. Issei Kurosaki Age unknown, he is the user of the Caucasus Zecter and is ZECT's strongest soldier. Usually seen with a single blue rose. He is able to defeat Kabuto and Gatack with his Hyper Clock Up but is stopped by Gatack from killing Kabuto with his Rider Kick. He is later killed by Hyper Kabuto by being sent into the missile heading for the second meteor. History Issei Kurosaki first appeared when he kills Kamen Rider Ketaros via Hyper Clock Up and drops his blue rose at the corpse. One day later, he was sent by ZECT to aboard on a missile which heading for the meteor. However Kabuto and Gatack were able to get into the missile. Though at first both riders are outmatched for Caucasus via Hyper Zecter, but Gatack successfully hold him off before executing Kabuto as he quickly confiscated the Hyper Zecter and ejected him at the disposal hatch. Kabuto sends Gatack back to the Earth via an escape pod as he completely exhausted. But this doesn't stop Caucasus from having his revenge and kills Gtatack by smashing the escape pod's mirror though Kabuto had predicted this and use the Hyper Zecter to prevent Gatack's death and kills Caucasus by kicking him to the missile before it hits the meteor. Rider Statistics *Rider Height: 199 cm *Rider Weight: 102 kg Ability Parameters: *Punching Power: 4.5t *Kicking Power: 8t *Maximum Jump Height: 42 m *Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.0s Weapons/Gear Caucasus Kabutech Zecter Used by Issei Kurosaki, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Caucasus. The design is a gold Atlas beetle, which is also called as a "Caucasus beetle". Rider Beat as performed on this Zecter is used to initiate a tachyon-charged punch or kick. Rider Brace Installed onto the right arm, this is the transformation tool used for the Kabutech Zecters. The Caucasus Zecter flies onto the Brace and automatically shifts into a vertical position, starting the transformation. Hyper Zecter Installed onto the left waist buckle of the Rider Belt, this Zecter features the Hyper Clock Up function and the Maximum Rider Power function. Hyper Clock Up allows the Rider to freely control time, and Maximum Rider Power pulls out the power of the Masked Rider System to the highest possible level. It is used to initiate the Rider Punch or Rider Kick attack. On a side note, while Kabuto activates Hyper Clock Up by slapping the button on the Hyper Zecter, Caucasus uses it by slapping the right waist-pad instead. Notes * Kamen Rider Diend summons Kamen Rider Caucasus along with Kamen Rider G3 and Kamen Rider Ohja in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. * After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Kintaros possesses Kamen Rider Caucasus so that he could act as a Rider. * In Kamen Rider Kabuto PS2 video game, Caucasus is voiced by Jōji Nakata instead of Musashi. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tech Riders